Bass Comic Adventures
Bass Comic Adventures (known as BCA) is a sprite comic created by Rhythm. It takes place in the Classic timeline after an undetermined amount of time following the events of Mega Man 10. It consists of main characters from the canon timeline, as well as a mix of new and original characters. History Bass Comic Adventures were started as a way for Rhythm to give his own unique spin on the Mega Man universe. After playing Mega Man 9, he discovered the long-finished webcomic Bob and George, and liked the different take that was taken on the 6 NES games, as well as including original stories. Following the release of Mega Man 10, and the unveiling of an 8-bit style Bass, and noticing there weren't many Bass-centric sprite comics throughout the spriting world, Rhythm opted to give Bass centerstage in a new sprite comic that would enable him to take on original storylines with the Classic cast. Characters *'Bass': Built by Dr. Wily with the ambition to be the strongest robot in the world, Bass possesses great power and abilities. Without a clear purpose beyond power, Bass could never overtake his rival. Following an upgrade during the events of Mega Man 9, Bass grew to detest his creator, and after Mega Man 10, abandoned Dr. Wily and sought refuge with the Lights. *'Mega Man': Built by Dr. Light as a robotic lab assistant named Rock, Mega Man volunteered to fight for justice when Dr. Wily first attempted to take over the world. Has a strong will and a stronger heart to always do what is necessary for the greater good. *'Roll': Built as the sister and companion to Rock, Roll has always stood by her brother's side throughout his many adventures. She developed an attraction to Bass, seeing him as a broken individual that could be fixed. This drives Mega Man crazy to no end. *'Proto Man': Dr. Light's prototype Robot Master, Proto Man was once considered an enemy of Mega Man, but has since become his ally in the fight against Dr. Wily. He's found in Light Labs' basement where he keeps a collection of Joe robots for his own amusement. Trophies perhaps...? *'Rhythm': Built by Dr. Oudin to destroy Mega Man, Rhythm was based upon data of Bass stolen from Dr. Wily . Given immense strength as well as the entire database of Dr. Wily's Weapons Archive, Rhythm is a formidable foe to the Blue Bomber and Bass alike. But a certain red robot has found a way for Rhythm to sing the blues. *'Baroque': The robotic combination of Bass and Roll's programming, or "son" if you wish to get technical, Baroque posses a wide-eyed innocence to the dangerous world around him. Has a hidden strength that hasn't been researched yet. Maybe a glitch of the coding. *'Melodiya': Designed by Dr. Cossack to be a true companion for Mega Man, Melodiya was built based on existing data of Roll, but given some unique features with the help of some input of Kalinka. She is extremely loyal and faithful to what she deems is her future husband. *'Disco': Built by Dr. Wily following the events of Mega Man 10, Disco is designed to follow Dr. Wily's orders without question. Being the sister of Bass, she is very strong willed and opinionated, showing general animosity towards the rest of the cast. Along with numerous Robot Masters and other supporting cast. Comic Structure and Style Bass Comic Adventures is normally a 4-panel comic. Occasionally, if story (or a joke) takes a bit longer to set up or tell, the comic could be 8 panels. A few irregularities have occurred early on as Rhythm was testing out different panels and sizes to try and find the best size for BCA. The comics are done in the 8-bit style seen during the NES era and the retro-inspired Mega Man 9 and Mega Man 10. Most sprites are taken from official game rips, with some custom edits for some characters, such as Bass and Roll. All comics are made in Paint, with some effects utilized in GIMP to create shadowing or movement sprites. Chapters Legacy A spinoff comic, titled Tales from Elseworld was started following the positive reception from the Attack of the Alternates story arc, but due to outside factors, has been put on hiatus for the time being. Category:Sprite Comics Category:Bass Comic Adventures